Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)
This article is about the remastered version of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran. You may be looking for the original version of Death Battle's first episode. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) is the forty-third episode of Death Battle. It is a remastered episode of the first Death Battle with Boba Fett from Star Wars and Samus Aran from Metroid. Description Screwattack & Youtube 4 years later, the bounty hunters are back! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Bounty hunting, one of the most respected and fun jobs in the world. Wiz: I don't know about respected, but certainly a daring profession only for the strong and bold. Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Boba Fett (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Boba Fett is a natural in more ways then one. He was not born into the galaxy, rather, created, as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boomstick: Not fearsome enough, though. He tended to get a-head of himself...He he he... Wiz: As his "father", Jango taught Boba all he knew about his profession, and despite being orphaned at age ten, Boba continued to live the hunter's life, eventually donning his fathers armor and claiming his rightful place as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: Complete with the most badass space-suit ever, his Mandalorian armor. (*Cues: The Battle of Hoth (Part 1) - Star Wars Episode V*) Boomstick: It's got a micro energy field that disperses impacts, and is made up of Mandalorian iron. Wiz: Okay, at this point, I think it's safe to assume every universe has some metal stronger than titanium. Though, to this one's credit, it's actually a lot heavier, sacrificing mobility for durability. In fact, it's so durable it resists lightsabers... you know, the swords that can cut through anything. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: His gauntlets house a flamethrower, fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. But his weapon of choice is his EE-3 carbine rifle, which Fett often cradles like a child. There there, EE. Daddy's here. Killin' time soon. Wiz: That's... creepy. (*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Sky Battle of Quell*) Boomstick: However, my favorite thing in Boba's bag is his badass jetpack. Wiz: Which he uses for short-range travel, and to gain a mobility advantage over his foes. While it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, its velocity reaches up to 90 miles per hour. Boomstick: The jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile, because when you've got space for a missile, why not? Wiz: In short, Boba Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 years old. Boomstick: An accomplishment so manly, it instantly kick-started his puberty. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: But for all his skill, Fett has one great, inescapable weakness: the Sarlacc Pit. This flaw is so unavoidable, he was knocked into the pit by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack. Boomstick: And since Disney bought Star Wars and nixed the expanded universe, this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends. (*Transition appears*) Wiz: Well, that's stupid, so here's what happened in the expanded universe! (*Transition disappears*) (*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Duel of the Droids*) Wiz: Using a combination of his jetpack and blowing himself up, Fett actually escaped the Sarlacc, he later became leader of the Madalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader.... twice. Boomstick: While using one of several lightsabers he's taken from his Jedi kills, and that's pretty goddamn impressive, but you know what's even more impressive? The time he trained Han Solo's Jedi daughter so that she could kill an evil all-powerful Sith Lord, who just so happened to be her own brother! Spoilers. Unfortunately, Fett's greatest weakness still remains that toothy sand vagina. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Departure of Boba Fett (Boba Fett's Theme)*) Wiz: He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times... three. And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground! Boomstick: And again, he can fly! Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can. Wiz: Fear of teethy holes aside, few have survived once he's set his sights on them. Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly. Darth Vader: No disintegrations. Boba Fett: As you wish. Samus Aran (*Cues: Title Screen Theme - Metroid: Other M*) Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply. Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior. (*Cues: Theme of Samus Aran - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being. Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars? Wiz: No. She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility. Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude. Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit. Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination. While in that Zero Suit, she carries a paralyzer pistol, a gun which... can... well... paralyze people. And turn into a laser whip. Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations. As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment. (*Cues: Brinstar (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*) Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic power beam is a peashooter. When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off. She can also set it to blast an ice beam, grapple beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles. Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy screw attack and curl into her morph ball form to traverse places few others can. Boomstick: How the hell does she do that? Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA. Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away. Wiz: ALIEN bird DNA. Boomstick: Well then F that planet and its birds. But I do like their power bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds. Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species. Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat. Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet? Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission. All because she was waiting for permission. Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game? Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran. Samus: Time to go! Samus' visor shines, covering her face, and she prepares her arm cannon, which fires a charge shot at the screen. Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Samus' ship is flying in the middle of space. Samus sits in the cockpit, looking over a green virtual screen. From behind comes Slave I, where inside Boba Fett is looking over a virtual screen of his own. Suddenly, Samus hears an alarm going off in her ship, but is too late to act, for Slave I has fired multiple blasts at Samus' ship, which is disabled and is send falling towards an unknown planet. On the planet's surface, it appears to be a futuristic city. Planet Name: Unknown Location: Unknown Life Forms: Unknown Samus' ship crashes through a small tower, then crash lands onto a rooftop, grinding across before flipping over and falling off. The entire vehicle explodes, but Samus had jumped out just in time, landing on the rooftop while leaving a small crater. She gets up and turns behind her at the fiery wreckage of her ship. Boba Fett, who had parked Slave I, hovers downward with his jetpack with his EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands and lands. He walks slowly towards Samus while she prepares her arm cannon. FIGHT! Samus charges her arm cannon, then fires a shot and follows up with two more. Boba Fett steps to the side to avoid them, then fires back. Samus rolls out of the way and fires a large beam from her arm cannon, but Boba Fett flies up into the air with his jetpack to avoid it. Suspending himself in midair, he continues firing downward at Samus, who runs toward him while avoiding his fire. In response, he launches his anti-vehicle homing rocket from his jetpack at her. As it is about to hit, Samus vaults over a part of the building, narrowly dodging the rocket as it explodes, destroying the very object she used. Samus leaps into the air towards Boba Fett and strikes him with her left arm, then flips over and kicks him downward towards the rooftop below them. Boba quickly gets back onto his feet as Samus herself lands. She fires another beam at Boba, who jumps and flips over to avoid it before firing a missile at her. Samus rolls to avoid it, then goes into her morph ball form. He continues to fire more missiles at Samus, but her morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. Once Samus reaches Fett, she exits morph ball mode and flip kicks him twice, the second of which Fett appears to have blocked. Despite this, her next kick knocks Fett into the air, sending him rolling across the rooftop that Slave I is on while dropping his rifle. However, Fett lets go of a grenade pin upon stopping his movement and Samus soon sees a thermal detonator at her feet about to detonate. It explodes, causing a massive explosion. However, the explosion did not defeat his opponent; it seriously damaged her armor, revealing her Zero Suit, to which Boba Fett realizes that Samus is a woman. After all of her armor pieces, save for her boots, have broken off from her, Samus leaps upward with her boots, whose jets allow her to hover and lands on the rooftop Fett is on. She then takes out her palayzer pistol, to which Boba Fett responds by taking out and activating a lightsaber, then twirling it. Samus fires her paralyzer pistol at him, but Fett manages to deflect them efficiently as he runs toward her. Samus decides to fly towards him using her boots, preparing to kick just as Fett swings his lightsaber. The two clash and the impact knocks both back. Samus quickly transforms her paralyzer pistol into her laser whip, though it takes on the form of a beam sword. The two clash with their sabers with neither seeming to have the edge, so Boba prepares his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fires large waves of fire at Samus, who leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Fett continues firing it as Samus wall jumps off of Slave I. In midair, she changes her laser whip back into the paralyzer pistol and fires it at Fett's wrist, disabling his wrist-mounted flame thrower. Upon landing, she transforms the pistol back into a beam sword and the two clash with their blades once again until Samus leaps over a swing and kicks Fett. She gets into a crouched position, charges her paralyzer pistol and fires the ice beam at Fett, who is completely frozen in place by it. She charges her paralyzer pistol, then fires it at Fett's head, causing it to explode, which is shown at three different angles. Afterward, Samus gets up and turns away. K.O.! Samus Aran walks away as Boba's headless body completely shatters into pieces. Results (*Cues: Ending (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*) Wiz: Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him in every way. Boomstick: While Fett may be more durable and physically stronger, Samus has dealt with foes like that all her life. Wiz: Boba Fett really didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus, let alone perfectly counter Samus' power bomb, screwattack, and ice beam. Boomstick: Sure, Boba's killed plenty of Jedi and survived a run-in with Vader, but his greatest victories usually stemmed from his cunning. He's a master of playing his enemies into his hands. Wiz: But when it comes to Samus, Fett had little to work with. Samus specifically modeled her bounty hunter career around anonymity. She's even commonly mistaken as a man by the very people who want to hire her, making it extremely difficult for Boba Fett to get a read on her. Boomstick: Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game. Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran. Trivia *The connection between Boba and Samus is that they are both intergalactic bounty hunters with incredibly recognizable suits of armor. *The episode was dedicated to the memory of Monty Oum, who Ben stated was his inspiration for Death Battle and also the work by Torrian. The end of the episode comes with a unique credits animaton featuring Samus and Boba, as well as clone troopers dancing with guest cameos by Deadpool & Deathstroke. Godzilla and Gamera also made cameo appearances during the livestream version of the fight on twitch. This is a homage to what Oum did in a few of his videos. The screen also showed different videos Oum made over the course of his career. *In addition, a number of elements from Monty's video "Haloid" are included in the battle itself, such as Samus's paralyzer having a beam sword setting or her armor being destroyed except for the boots. *This is the first Death Battle to be done live, soon being followed by Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Yang VS Tifa and Pokémon VS Digimon. *Ironically despite being a Remastered Episode, this is the forth Episode of Death Battle where a Protagonist of a series is set against an Antagonist of a series, the last four were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Kirby VS Majin Buu, with the following seven being Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo. *This is the second episode of Death Battle to be remastered, the first being Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Episodes shown Live Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Sponsorless Death Battles